Camuflaje
by Guadha-Okidoqii
Summary: Ella es un camuflaje...      Para mi es sólo atracción, y para ti más que una ilusión. Para mi es seducción y yo se que para ti conlleva un gran amor.
1. Chapter 1

**CAMUFLAJE**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Esta historia no es mas que nada la adaptación de la letra de camuflaje como su nombre lo dice de Alexis y fido ( wiii! Me fascinan sus canciones ), y pues solo imagina la historia con Bella - Edward – Jacob.<strong>_

_**Los personajes les pertenece a la increíble señora Meyer y la historia a la letra de la música Alexis y Fido.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas he aquí el relato es mas un one-shot.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Camuflaje<strong>

**POV. Edward**

A quien conoces por Isabella, la conozco por Bella. No dejo una huella, es una sensación.

Ella me enseña lo que quiere y a ti lo que le conviene. Su movimiento me entretiene, es una sensación.

Para mi es sólo atracción, y para ti más que una ilusión. Para mi es seducción y yo se que para ti conlleva un gran amor.

Así es que lo veo; para ti es amor, la dueña de tu corazón y para mi sólo un deseo.

No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que, ella es un camuflaje

Usa su disfraz para esconder lo que en verdad no conocen de ella.

Ella es un camuflaje, no le importa nada, por qe siempre obtiene lo que quiere siendo la más bella.

Ella es un camuflaje, usa su disfraz para esconder lo que en verdad no conocen de ella.

Conmigo es que descarga toda su furia. A ti te da todo su amor y a mi me entrega toda su lujuria. Mientras a ti envuélve con la palabras lindas y a mi con las frases sucias.

Mientras tu les compras flores para sorprenderla, yo en mi casa imaginando cuando volvería a tenerla.

Porque yo soy el que la parte, el que la transporta para otra parte. Me encanta como se lo hago, esta es mi condición, es mi adicción y me encanta tenerla en mi habitación.

Yo soy el que la satisface en cualquier posición, conmigo hace mil locuras y comparte sus aventuras. Yo soy el que le baja la temperatura, a su calentura.

Yo estoy hecho a su medida y yo hago lo que ella me pida. Otro mejor que yo no va a poder conocerla.

Tu no puedes complacerla no como yo la satisfago. Yo la llevo al éxtasis, cada ves que se lo hago en cambio tu la llenas amor, pasión, atención y regalos.

No hay nada mas que decir, tu eres el bueno y yo soy el malo.

Simplemente ella es un camuflaje, tu le das amor y yo le doy pasión.

* * *

><p>* Bueno aqui les dejo este one-shot dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o comentarios y gracias por pasar a leer chicas*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

CAMUFLAJE

* * *

><p>*Esta historia no es mas que nada la adaptación de la letra de camuflaje como su nombre lo dice de Alexis y fido ( wiii! Me fascinan sus canciones ), y pues solo imagina la historia con Bella - Edward – Jacob.<p>

* * *

><p>Los personajes les pertenece a la increíble señora Meyer y la historia a la letra de la música Alexis y Fido.<p>

* * *

><p>*Este capitulo es obra mia claro inspirada en la música y los personajes siguen siendo de la señora Meyer*<p>

* * *

><p>_Mas_ Pidio en mi oido. Y decidi complacerla a pesar de mis esfuerzos por no ser salvaje, no lo logre. Arremeti contra ella como un poseso, como si la vida se me fuera en ello.<p>

Aun asi me pidió que continuara, que no me detuviera, y yo como buen samaritano, la complaci.

Raramente, es decir nunca había perdido haci la razón, siempre ella tenia que ser la excepción. Era mi lado salvaje y posesivo que no dejaba de penetrarla.

Se que yo para ella soy solo un amigo, aquel que solamente la complace en la cama, pero para mi ella es algo mas y me siento mal por eso, por que se que yo accedi a ser solo eso, un juguete de carnme y hueso.

_Ya casi Edward, ahh! Me vengo_ Fue su grito de placer a pocos pasos de llegar al mas maravilloso de los orgasmos, no tan solo para ella. Por supuesto para mi también. Y con eso llega el remordimiento, el saber que estoy haciendo algo mal, no solo mintiéndome a mi mismo, si no a el también. A el, mi amigo de muchísimos años, con el que compartía todo y mi muy perra suerte, ahora hasta la mujer.

Pero se que esta guerra no la he ganado.

Por que aunque Bella desee que sea yo el que posea su cuerpo, su corazón lo tiene el.

Yo soy lujuria y placer. El es amor y cariño también.

Al llegar al extasis, los dos gritamos nuestros nombres yo Bella y ella Edward.

Al oir mi nombre en sus labios algo se despierta en mi, pero cuando ella dice_Gracias amigo, por ayudarme con mi problema_se rompe la magia y maldigo el dia en que acepte todo esto, en que yo sea el maldito amante y el, mi amigo sea su mujer.

_Ya sabes, para esoestamos los amigos, baby_ Y le guiño el ojo, solo si supiera el inmenso dolor que hay en mi corazón y en mi cuerpo.

Mis piernas empiezan a flanquear, pero se que debo estar en calma.

Simplemente, como siempre pongo mi mascara de frialdad, mi risa arrogante y mi actitud de perro.

_Adios, ya sabes me tengo que ir, no se que ha p`reparado esta vez Jacob, ¿Tu no lo sabras?_ Dijo ella.

Sentia que mi corazón se paraba y se rompia en mil pedazos.

Maldita mi suerte. Maldita la hora en que la conoci. Maldito Jacob por haberla encontrado primero. Maldito sea el amor. Maldita sea la hora en que confundi la pasión, el deseo u la lujuria con lo que ahora siento por ella y jure nunca sentir el AMOR.

* * *

><p>* Chicas aqii les dejo un capii de CAMUFLAJE*<p>

*Gracias por todas aquellas que han apoyado esta historia y la verdad qisiera saber que tal ven este capitulo para ver sii sigo la continuación ustedes decidirán vale?*

*Tambien se aceptan sugerencias o tomatazos*


End file.
